Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With continuing advances in integrated circuit and computing technology, today scale out server clustering is becoming increasingly larger. Thus, to be able to scale out efficiently is of increasing importance. Equally important is the enabling of each basic input/output service (BIOS) vendor to support the various application programming interfaces (APIs), Unified Extensible Firmware Interface, Rapid Boot and so forth. Unfortunately, most computing platforms include mixtures of ingredients from different vendors that generally do not work well with each other. As a result, under today's technology, it is increasingly difficult to get servers of different vendors to work consistently or cohesively to form a computing cluster.